Percy's Odysse
by tempest magician
Summary: Percy's life changed completely after the second giant War. This story will be pertemis, but I'll try to make it special instead of copy paste change a few adjectives done. Please read,I'll try to make this story contain nothing people find repetitive
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: the troll

Percy woke form a nightmare, in his cabin and saw a teenager near his bed.

-Huh who the hell are you and what are you doing in this cabin? Said Percy, still dizzy.

-Gwahahahaha I am your brother and I just stole your Girlfriend Anabeth! He replied grinning.

-hu wth?

-Too surprised to talk right! By the way Poseidon invited me to his palace, I slayed monsters without training, I am now the center of attention at camp…

-WOWOWOWOWOWOW… slow down man. First how the hell did Poseidon have another son that grew so fast?

- I was born at the same time as you.

-Well the big three made an oath to not have child, since wold war 2, right?

-Who cares he broke it.

- How did you grow this old with all monsters running after you?

-I survived alone.

- How did you find out about all the demigod stuff?

-A satyr came to me.

-why did you never have a guardian? And seriously, you can't survive alone this old without other demigods or satyrs.

-…

- Well?

-Okay, I am Hermes and I was trolling you, the god said, changing to his regular human form.

- God, you scared me for a second , this would have been such a boring story. What are you doing here anyways?

- well, you have been… unconscious… since the end of the giant war…

FLASHBACK!

Porphyrion(Giant, Zeus conter), Gration(Gaint,artemis Counter) and Hyppolytus(giant, Hermes counter) and their armies had almost arrived the orginal Olympus. The sevens had done all they could to stop them, but unfortunately the argo 2 had been crushed and they had started ground combat. They easily got knocked out by the overflooding army, and only Jason and Percy were left standing, but breathing heavily.

-This will be much easier than I tough, Chuckled Hyppolytus.

-Well then fight instead of talking, Cowards! Yelled Jason, summoning a huge lighning bolt wich sliced through about fifty monsters and was about to reach gration.

-Enough, Fools! yelled Porphyrion, absorbing the blast. Eleminate those pesky flies and get on with the mission!

A manticore came rushing to hazel, but Percy propulsed himself with a tidal wave and slammed into it, and started fighting it. Meanwhile, Jason had used up most of his lighning energy and started chopping the drackons whith his blade. Howeverthe armies where still making progress and the two demigods couldn't hold them much longer. Percy decided to use some of his water powers to stangle the manticore. After it turned to dust, he started slashing his swords at telekhines, but continually got disarmed because of his tired state. The three giants kept getting closer and Jason didn't look to be doing good in his fight. Percy started slashing with his sword using one hand while tossing squares of ambrosia from his pockets to Jason, telling him to catch. Jason managed to eat it and defeat the drackons while he started drinking nectar. Jason joined Percy and the pair tried to combo their power to send a great storm, killing roughly 300 enemies. Unfortunately it used up the energy they had gained back. But at that moment the gods appeared from the sky.

-well it certainly isn't too late to have given up that stupid rule of yours! Said Jason.

-Shut up you would have lost if we hadn't come! Replied Bacchus angrily.

-You think you already won? Well this time we know have boosts from Gaea and we know your weaknes! Exclaimed Porphyrion.

-WE HAVE NO WEAKNESS STUPID GIANT! Shouted Zeus as he blasted the Latter with his master Bolt.

-Gwahahahaha Fools, Chuckled hyppolytus as porphyrion absorbed the blast. Plan C, Drakanea womens!

-Zeus Jupiter Poseidon Neptune Hades Pluto Hermes Mercury Aphrodite Venus Hestia Vesta Dionichus Bacchus Ares Mars Hephaestus Vulcan Altemis Diana Athena Minerva Demeter Ceres Hera Juno! Yelled the Army

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! exclaimed most of the gods as they transformed and kept switching between their greek and roman forms.

However, Appolo, Baccus, Venus, and most of the minor gods weren't affected by this and started blasting the army of monsters. Percy and Jason rushed to hyppolytus, knowing the gods couldn't defeat the giants alone. Percy did a flontflip, dodging Hippolytus's energy blast before slashing at his finger, then kicked his chin while Jason slashed his stomach. The Giant roared in pain, temporarily lowering the volume of army's strategy. He summoned a sword and started swinging it at Jason, who tired as he was, got cut through the Chest and fell the ground. Suddenly Hercules, who had been preparing a sneak attack, smashed his fist on Hippolytus's spine.

-Why youuuuuuuuuu we will have revenge you godlings, Yelled the Giant before dissolving.

-Appolo Where Are You, Yelled Percy.

-Here! He said teleporting. He started healing Jason, grumbling how he almost only served healing in every fanfic.

Percy was getting Dizzy, but looking that the minor gods killed most of the army, letting the Olympians regain control, gave him courage and he slowly got up to prepare to fight Gration. Explosions erupted around him as he approached his next target, who unfortunately noticed him. Gration took out his arrows and shot at Percy. He jumped and used most his remaining energy to summon a small tidal wave, which startled Gration for a few seconds, letting him slash his toe a little.

-Well the modern demigods aren't even a challenge, it seems. Smiled Gration.

Percy got mad at this, and started stabbing his foot. Unfortunately, the gods were busy fighting other monsters. Gration kicked Percy with his knee, sending him flying 20 meters away. Percy had trouble getting back up, and the Giant started approaching him. But Artemis jumped at the giant and slashed his face. Gration angrily threw her at Percy. The impact broke his ribcage, but Percy got up immeadiatly.

-Sorry! He apologized, but he suddenly felt full of energy.

-Its fine, She said, and she started started shooting arrows at the giant.

-You really though I would lose the same as last time! Exclaimed the giant, materializing an armor.

The arrows bounced off. Percy clumsily ran To Gration and jumped to slash his armor. Unfortunately it didn't even scratch the armor, but the impact send him flying back and didn't give Gration any chance to attack. He tried repeating the process, but didn't get more success and got hit on the 4rth time. Meanwhile Artemis smashed a huge quantity of energy blasts but none worked. Percy then thought of something.

-Hey Artemis try firing this! Percy said, surrounding riptide in hardened water.

-Fine, she snapped, and quickly fired Riptide and it hit through the armor, dissolving the giant before he reacted.

Porphyrion, seeing this, started to rage quit.

-I call upon the power of Gaea! You shall all die, pesky god lings!

The earth surrounded the giant, and he grew to 30 meters tall. He surrounded himself with an electric barrier.

-We can't enter! Shouted Nemesis

-It seems I'll have to defeat him, exclaimed Jupiter.

-Dang well I'll need to join in! Said a very drained Percy.

- Very well, good luck son! Said Poseidon, blasting him with a very regenerating tidal wave.

Percy felt quite stressed but knew he had no choice but to fight. He stepped in the sphere of electricity, and immeadiatly felt a lot of pain, but started running at the giant. Porphyrion shot electrified stones around himself. Zeus shot blasts of electricity at the giant, but the stones shielded him. Percy kept running and tried to smash riptide on the giant's foot, but the earth surrounding him was so thick that the giant didn't even seem to be affected. The giant summoned more flying stones, but Percy dodged and jumped on them. Meanwhile Zeus Smashed the near stones with his master bolt, but Porphyrion summoned his spear and started stabing at Zeus, who moved around with agility.

Percy jumped from stone to stone and reached the giant's shoulder. He tried advancing to his hand, but suddenly felt a jolt of pain in his body. It seemed the water Poseidon sent him didn't repair his broken ribcage. Startled, Percy fell off from the giant's shoulder, but managed to plunge riptide below his shoulder to prevent himself from falling to the ground. Luckily the giant still didn't seem to feel anything and was too focused fighting Zeus to squash the demigod. Percy climbed back on and moved slowly to the giant's right hand, and quickly sliced him half-meter thick thumb. It started to regenerate but the giant did feel pain, and without his finger he dropped his spear. He did also see Percy and tried to smash him with his right hand, but Zeus took that opportunity to send lightning at his face

-In Your Face, B-! Triumphed Zeus

However the giant got mad at this and blasted a wave of energy around him. It send Percy Flying, but he managed to summon water to cushion his landing. Porphyrion summoned a hundred earthborn, but Poseidon shot wind behind the barrier, and the gods started massacring them. The Giant's energy started to Fade, but Zeus's also, and he landed with a thud, no longer airborne. Percy decide to take his chance and propelled himself with water to the giant's chest. As he expected, he sunk into the earth surrounding the giant, and could stand on his chest. He surrounded his sword in hardened water, but when he was about to strike more earthborns came out of the giant. Luckily, it seemed it had cost him too much energy, and the barrier broke down, allowing the few gods still standing to come in and blast the giant. Percy sliced the earthborns, but got disarmed fighting the third one. He kicked it down and jumped to reach his sword, as he knew he couldn't rebuild the hardened water power-up around it a second time, and managed to sink back on Porphyrion's Body. He climbed back up, bravely kicking the near earthborn, and plunged his sword in the giant's heart, but felt his ribcage pain, and with no energy, bounced off the impact and Blacked out.

END OF FLASHBACK (FINALLY!)

- Okay I think I remember everything, no wonder I was unconscious so long! Said Percy. Is everyone else okay?

- Well … nearly all of them are. Anyways get ready to walk to Olympus young boy.

- Hey why don't you teleport me?

- Don't be a crybaby, I still am angry at you for Luke after all the help I gave you, and you need time to think anyways. Go get Argus, and try not to talk to anyone else in camp.

With this Percy left his cabin to do as the god asked.

A bit of an awkward ending, but this is it! My first Fanfic! Yes, it is going to be Pertemis. Please Review, I want Ideas for what he will wish. Here is what won't be accepted:

1) Get a second sword

2) 1 000 000 000 000 000 000$

3) Replace Zeus

4) Become a god

5) Get hooked with any goddesses

6) Blessings from gods

7) Train with father

8) Get rid of annabeth

And, … you get tha point!

Plz review!


	2. Chapter 2: the truth

Chapter 2: The truth

As Percy got out of his cabin, he saw a female young camper running around. As he approached her, the camper's Eyes grew extremely wide

''OMG he's here! Percy how did…'' The young girl suddenly fell go the ground.

''What's going on here!'' He yelled as he ran up to her.

Strangely, she was only asleep. He quickly carried her to the big house. Chiron saw him and looked mad.

''Quick, Argus is waiting for you! Go see him!''

''Gee can't you see this is more important Chiron! She collapsed out of nowhere"

"Well I'll take care of her, don't make the gods wait!"

"Fine!"

Percy stormed off, annoyed that Chiron was so impolite. Something strange was probably going on, and the rest of the camp didn't want him to know about it. He arrived near the barriers of camp, and joined Argus. He got in the new luxury van and Argus started the motor.

'' Nice car Argus. Did the gods provide it to you?''

Argus nodded, which made Percy wonder if the gods actually did get more open for demands since the last few days. The van got on the road and started to advance quite fast. Percy asked himself if the gods would again give him the possibility to become a god. He would naturally refuse, his mortal life anyways still had chances to be completely filled. He then started thinking also about the other companions from his quest. Jason would be fine, tough as he was and he got helped by Apollo. Frank got quite shook by the blast: he tried turning into a dragon to slow the ship's fall, but before Percy got out to fight the monsters he checked on him and he didn't seem to have any wounds. Hazel and Piper may be hurt, but they was on the top deck when the ship crashed, so they couldn't have been buried under much rubble. Leo was shooting with the ballistae before the ship crashed, but being the ship's builder, he probably had something like a safety button around him, or he could have found a place to protect himself from the shock. Percy had held on Annabeth's hand as they fell from the ship. They had gotten very shook and Annabeth had been knocked out, but the son of Poseidon had used riptide to cut the surrounding walls and get them out of the ship. Percy then thought of what he would do once he would be done with that meeting. He would probably stay with Annabeth, but now that this war was done for, he needed some advice to make up for the eight months he missed.

Asking Aphrodite was out of question; she had announced him personally she would have fun with his love life, so she would never try to help him and ruin all her fun. Piper had a relationship of her own, and since she was already a friend of Annabeth, relying on her would make her a third wheel. Drew was an annoying brat, and all the other Aphrodite campers didn't really know him, so… That let him with the most awkward option: his mother. He should definitely visit her as soon as he had time, the second war had separated him from her for eight months too.

The van stopped and Percy realized they had arrived to the empire state. He thanked Argus and approached entered the building.

"Good now everyone's favorite moment: tricking the guard into giving us the keys."

"Excuse me young man, I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Yes you do now hand them over!"

The guard gave him a few trading cards.

"Get out of here psychopath!"

"Well okay … what's that behind you?"

"Oh that's just a lame way to trick me, you really think I wou… Ouch!"

Just then the guard go knocked out by a hardened water hand. Percy quickly took the keys, left the trading cards behind, and rushed to the elevator. He did what anyone would do to enter Olympus, and as he exited the elevator, he saw that Olympus was quite advanced in its reconstruction, but there was still a few scratched or broken statues that hadn't been replaced. Percy approached to the central building and entered it. Inside, most gods were waiting for him in their Greek form, however, Bacchus, Juno, and Vulcan were replacing Dionysus, Hera, and Hephaestus.

"Greeting, Perseus! As you seem to have waken, we will now give you your reward for your heroic acts in the second giant war and your heroic acts in the final battle, the great feats you have done like defeating Chrysaor, the skeleton army in allaska ,and we still remember what you have done in the other titan war, saving Olympus, and helping for the protection of Camp Jupiter, defeating quite a couple of giants, and also… well that's about all I think about for now, but anyways…"

He stopped talking as he suddenly realized that Apollo was snoring.

"WAKE UP YOU BRAT!" he yelled.

"Fine, but stop stalling and get to the point!" replied Apollo with a grin.

"Okay so we offer you Immortality, but if you refuse, which you obviously will, we will let you wish for whatever you want that is in our power."

"Come on, accept immortality!" mumbled Ares.

"Come on, refuse immortality!" mumbled Bacchus.

"You want to bet?" asked Aphrodite.

"Okay 50 drachmas he'll refuse!" chuckled Bacchus.

"Challenge accepted!" laughed Aphrodite.

"I refuse immortality, Zeus" replied Percy.

"Oh hell no!" Yelled Bacchus

Everyone paused for a second, then continued chatting as nothing had happened.

"But first, I would like to know what happened to each of my friends after the war." Asked Percy.

"Okay, Percy," said Athena shakily, "They all got were healed and taken here to each have one wish of their choice, like you. Frank asked us to keep his Piece of wood safe".

"Foolish demigods! The new generation is so lame! Their life rely on sticks!" said Bacchus, annoyed.

"Your manners, Bacchus!" replied an angry Juno.

"Well that's… a safe choice. What else?" asked Percy.

"Leo decided to have help from Hephaestus to repair the Argo II" Said Vulcan.

"You know you could always say Leo is your son, Vulcan" teased Apollo.

"Quiet you're giving me a headache!" replied Vulcan.

"Piper asked Hecate if she could help her change the functions of the mist to prevent people like her being so unhappy". Explained Aphrodite.

"That was quite the first useful wish!" said Athena.

"Well you can't force every demigod to wish for something useful…" replied Poseidon.

"Hazel asked to remove the curses from the treasures she summoned from the earth".

"Too bad those greedy males will no longer be punished" sighted Artemis.

"Well at least it will save the satyrs, or fauns. They have been doing such a good job at cleaning the earth lately…"said Demeter

"Finally, Jason asked to restore peace between the two camps" announced Zeus.

"However, when I arrived at camp Jupiter after the fight between the Greeks and romans, there were so many dead and injured. I spied on them and found out they had found out they knew about the eidolons and had thrown Octavian out of the camp, but the romans were to proud refused to forgive the Greeks after the big battle, so now they refuse to have any contact." explained Hermes.

"So in the end, your cousin chose make up for leaving Reyna alone and wished for her to find a boyfriend" said Poseidon.

" How sweet!" said Aphrodite.

"Yes, very generous of him!" exclaimed Percy. "But wait… what did Annabeth wish for?"

The god's emotions suddenly changed. Percy knew something was wrong. After a whole minute in which no one even made a sound, Athena started crying.

"Well, we've stalled long enough… the truth is, Perseus that when we delivered the final blow to Porphyrion, you hadn't jumped in time and we also blasted you. The explosion killed you" said Zeus guiltily.

"So Anabeth's wish was to convince Nico to use the same ritual he tried using to bring his sister back to life on you. But as the rule is, a life for a life, she sacrificed her own to bring you back from the underworld, son" explained Poseidon.

"She finally managed to convince me she was my daughter! Even to my roman part! Why did she give her life to your son! Damn you Poseidon and Perseus!" Yelled Athena.

Then the goddess of wisdom teleported away.

"She can't get over her daughter's death, Perseus. Not after Annabeth found the Athena Parthenos. She didn't mean these things, but she won't be too friendly towards you, Perseus" Said Juno.

"Annabeth left you this letter, Perseus" said Hermes as he gave Percy the short message.

"Thank you all… I need to think a few minutes and rethink of all this" Percy said, bowing before he ran out of the central building.

The demigod realized now why Chiron was so stressed: he didn't want anyone to see the son of Poseidon alive before he knew the truth. The young camper falling asleep must have been Morpheus's doing, who probably was watching in case of emergencies. Percy opened the letter and started reading it.

Dear Percy

Well, guess you already know why you are reading this letter. I felt guilty it was you who died, we didn't even participate in the last fight. I understood how unfairly you died in that damned battle. You protected all of us, not even caring for yourself and you kept fighting, even wounded. Please, don't make me regret my decision so do not waste this life, do not limit yourself. Use this new life at the fullest, go on quests, help the world, you can even get yourself another girl… Do not feel limited by me or betraying me. I only make one request for your new life: please cheer up my mother. Have fun and goodbye, seaweed brain. I will still wish you luck as much as possible from the underworld.

Wise girl

The demigod now understood what he must really do in this new life. This was going to be an epic challenge. He let a few tears go by, thinking of all the good moments they had had together, but the fate decided to change that future they could have had completely. He then entered the main room again. Athena was still missing.

"Well gods, I have chosen my wish!" he exclaimed.

"Well of course, now make it quick, we don't have the whole day" said Zeus.

Well this is it for this chapter. I was absolutely amazed by how many followers, comments, and favorited I got in this half-week. From here on I'll keep posting chapters every Sundays. Please leave a comment, mainly about what he should wish, you have until Wednesday the ninth of October before I pick one wish, or if I feel they're all are bad I'll invent something myself. Again I will not accept any wishes I noted in the first chapter. If you want a story like that read just about any other pertemis story. Also feel free to leave any Ideas for later in the story, I want it to last very long, at least 55 chapters. Also I hoped you liked this chapter, I appreciate more this kind of conversation, in which each Olympian speaks a little to make it seem like a real meeting instead of an awkward talk between Zeus and Percy in which everyone else nods or agrees to everything they said. Thank you very much for all those who commented.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 : the quest

All right, before starting this chapter, I forgot to do this: I own nothing I own nothing I own nothing (yet) Rick Riordan does! Let's hope I did this before getting in… trouble.

A week had passed since the meeting with the Olympians. Percy had stayed at camp, where he sparred with Jason, talked alone and stayed quiet in his cabin, and chilled out at the beach. He cried a little every day, unable to accept Annabeth's sacrifice. He only felt his pain silently. Percy practically got cut from the rest of camp that week, he had only ate five times, talked to nobody except the other five demigods of the prophecy. After that week, finally something happened. The demigod decided to participate in the fire. He heard Chiron send a team for a quest to hunt for Echidna and the chimera, who seemed to have returned in this moment of weakness. He asked if anyone wanted to go on this quest. Pollux (the son of Dionysus) decided to participate, claiming he needed to get back in shape. Percy though that this quest was a good opportunity to get out of camp and stop his slow unwanted suicide, so he also volunteered. The campers, who hadn't noticed him started surrounding him and asking questions, but he jumped back and asked Rachel to dictate the prophecy, forgetting they were only two. Drew volunteered third claiming she wanted her spot back as Aphrodite cabin counsellor. Rachel, who appeared to be wounded, probably from the roman attack, concentrated, and said out loud:

"The objective is near the east

The mother and the child with minions

If the prevail, they'll have a feast

In the air, the maneuver will decide who'll get the congratulations

If victory there occurs, the monsters will be stopped

And each will get what they seek

One will regain, one will be dropped

The final one will lose the peek".

(damn this is so badL)

After this, the camp grilled a few more marshmallows, then everyone, except Rachel, Percy, Pollux, and Drew stayed behind.

"Nice to have you back Percy!" said Rachel, hugging him.

"Yeah, sorry, guess I really needed a week off" he replied.

"Well, as you guessed, Chiron told us about what happened. Sorry for Annabeth… And by the way, my father still hasn't returned." Explained Pollux.

"He prefers to stay as Bacchus, for now… Well Drew, you better not slow us down!"

"Yeah, I'll have to do two quest to force Piper to step down. Be sure to report I did well, Hon. Also, Protect me, even if your life depends on it, dear, and …"

"This is going to be loooooong." Sighed Percy.

Percy returned to his cabin, packed clothes, and looked at the Minotaur's horn that never served anything in his life apart from a souvenir, and slept well the first time in the week.

The next day, Percy decided to visit blackjack.

"Hey, how're you doing Boss?" said the Pegasus.

"Not so well, but I'm getting better. Were you bored for the time I was away?"

"Yeah, a lot boss. Those other kids tried to ride me, but I kicked them away!"

"Well, that's evil; you know, you can let other campers ride you." Responded Percy, though a little amused.

"Sure, as you say boss… Anyways; there's this new horse, Arion, who keeps embarrassing and insulting all of us!" exclaimed Blackjack.

"Well, I'll have a little talk with Hazel of how to instruct her horse… once I'll be back." Said the demigod.

"What! Going on another crazy war! Let me come let me come let me come let me come!" said the Pegasus, starting to jump all around like a madmen.

"Well, I have to make up to everyone for those eight months… So I'll detach you, but don't show up unless I call you, okay?" said Percy, trying to calm him.

And so he did. Percy then joined his companions at the camp barriers.

"Well, good-old life of adventures, here I come!" He said.

"Oh, Percy, How fortunate. I forgot to pack my things, hon, would you mind asking Piper to pack them up? I need to pick a dagger." Asked Drew, chuckling.

Percy, unable to resist her charmspeak, did as he asked, and with this, they lost half an hour. When they left, they took the bus toward the east coast. On the road, they saw a thief in a gunfight with the police, and everyone covered themselves, but the bus's wheel got shot and had to stop. The trio stopped to see if anyone was hurt, but since they were in a highway, the incident would rapidly cause gossip, so they decided to walk by in the fields, and they managed to walk five kilometers during the afternoon near Pittsfield, slowed by Drew's complains. They didn't have anything to make a camp, but Pollux used his powers to make vine mats and Percy provided their water. They decided to have turns of guards, and obviously Drew charmspoke them into doing it without her. So Pollux was first, and nothing happened for two hours until some loud far away sounds caught his attention. It turned out the things managed to break his vines he sent to check their identity, which proved they were monsters. He woke up his companions and the trio started running, ignoring Drew's complains. Unfortunately, the monsters gained advantage on them, so the two boys decided to fight.

"Well, if it isn't the brat Jackson!" Exclaimed Stehno, emerging from the bushes.

"Damn Gorgons! I thought you died after you dissolved at camp Jupiter!" Said Percy.

"Unfortunately for you, we were resurrected by Gaea after camp Jupiter's battle! We wanted our revenge, but you were too fast to catch in that flying boat, and the Olympians killed you when we arrived! How lucky we are to find they revived you" chuckled Euryales.

"Well, you're going down again!" Yelled Percy, pulling out riptide.

Pollux also pulled out a short-sized sword and charged the enemies. Percy blocked their nail's attacks while his friend slashed at the enemy. Euryales put her left arm in the way, and she started bleeding. Remembering the deadliness of her poison, Percy yelled his friend to get out of the way as he smashed the bleeding gorgon with his water powers, but Stheno took this opportunity to throw some of her poisoned Cheese'n'wienner towards Percy. He ducked to avoid this, however the Gorgon took the opportunity to slash at Percy's back. He didn't feel extremely painful, but he wasn't paralysed and stabbed at the gorgon's belly. Stheno jumped back and scratched her right arm and drank her blood, while Euryales jumped back over her at Percy, but Pollux pushed him and kicked her to the ground. While she was dizzy, Drew came and took a sample of her left arm's poison and made her drink it. Stheno tried to jump to her, but Percy summoned a tidal wave to push her back. He then engaged her in a close combat, and managed to gain advantage and push her to the ground, and knocked her out with the hilt of his sword. He let Pollux repeat the process Drew did to defeat the second gorgon.

"Marvellous! Please tell everyone how I killed such a fearful monster, dear." Drew said.

"What! You barely helped and put yourself in danger! Don't you dare brag about this!" exclaimed Pollux.

"At least she tried. It's the intention that matters." Said Percy.

"But!" Pollux started

"I don't feel like arguing. Now come on, get your bags, we're leaving this place." responded Percy.

The three advanced and arrived near a small city, where they took another bus to Boston. They managed to sleep and didn't meet trouble for the rest of the day.

At night, they arrived near hotel, but they saw some hellhounds who were waiting for them, so they ran away, but Drew got caught and the hounds took her away. The boys turned around and ran after them, but they were too fast, and took her to an old mansion.

"Do we really have to do this?" asked Pollux.

"Yes we do! She has the mortal's money." Said Percy.

So they entered the old masion cautiously, but a huge bull attacked them. They didn't have time to react and got ejected out of the house. They both took out their weapons, but the bull continued charging towards Percy. He tried to dodge him, but the bull followed him and smashed him again.

"Well, it seems it's the Cretan bull here!" Said Pollux.

But the bull kept charging towards Percy. This time, he managed to summon water under it to send it flying.

"Your father enraged it a long time ago!" explained Pollux.

"Geez, how many enemies did I even have the second I was born?" He exclaimed.

But the Bull still came back to them. Percy jumped to his back while his friend slowed him down with his vines.

"Good thing we don't have to bring you back alive!" Percy exclaimed as he started slashing it everywhere.

Pollux tried to slash it too, but only gave a few scratches before letting Percy finnish it. Polllux then sighted and sat on the ground.

"You okay, Pollux?" Percy asked as he approached me, leaving a pile of gold dust on the ground.

"Yes, fine,…"He said.

"Is it your arm?" asked Percy.

His friend sighted, and and stayed silent for a minute. Then, he answered:

"Yes… since that huge battle, I can't really battle anymore. I thought a quest would put me back on the line, but I guess I can only use my powers now…"

"Don't give up yet, this isn't over, right? We've still got a friend to save for the time being. Come on, just keep trying, maybe that was just not the least intimidating monster around." Percy said.

Pollux looked at Percy, then stood up and took out his sword and started heading to the mansion. Percy smiled and followed him. They entered it cautiously once again, and saw nothing. They slowly proceeded to the stairs. The floor was made of strange wood that didn't creak, but that let them walk without been heard. They heard some talking upstairs, and as they arrived, Percy opened a door and got ran over by hellhounds, but Pollux was ready and sliced them all quickly before they wounded Percy. They saw Echidna and the chimera inside who were watching monsters whip Drew.

"Well, it seems that the bull I searched far and wide for this occasion didn't last long enough to have a lot of fun" Grinned Echidna.

"I thought you were near the east coast!" Yelled Percy

"We lend you a trap, fool! Childs, attack!" Chimera yelled as she summoned flying snakes to lift her in the air while the chimera took Drew and started flying away.

"Can you take them on while I rescue Drew?" Percy asked as he began to back to the window.

"If I die, it'll be because I lacked confidence. No go on!" Pollux said as he started charging the monsters.

Percy ran out and yelled as hard as he could:

"Blackjack! I need you!"

The Pegasus descended from the sky.

"Missed me, boss? Good thing I kept flying around you…" started Blackjack.

"We'll talk later, now follow them!" he said, pointing the flying pair.

Strangely, the Pegasus immediately obeyed and flew to the sky. As they approached Echidna, Percy stood on his companions and jumped on Echidna. He started slashing the snakes holding her up while she yelped in surprise. He then jumped off her as she started falling and summoned water to hold himself in the air. The chimera, who heard his mother yelling, turned back and was plunging towards her to prevent her from crashing to the ground. Percy used his water platform to propel himself toward the chimera. He managed to grab Drew but the chimera breathed fire towards him, so he shielded them with a water shield. He then tried summoning more water to slow their fall, but he was low on energy and only managed to redirect them towards a bush. He didn't get hurt, but Drew's leg was bleeding and she was unconscious.

"Well, now seems you managed to get on our nerves once again, Jackson. We will be waiting for you near the east coast!" Said Echidna. The chimera had managed to grab her by the shoulders.

With this the pair flew away. Percy wondered if he should leave Drew alone to help his friend, but he was relieved when he saw Pollux running towards him and Blackjack landing near them.

Thank you for reading this chapter, review review review. Post anything, even question!


End file.
